They Don't Know It
by writingfanatic2002
Summary: Riley Matthews is in a tough situation. She's in love with none other than Mr. Lucas Friar, yet she can never muster up the courage to confess her true feelings. Lucas, is in the same boat. He knows that he loves Riley, and cannot live without her, yet he is too afraid of rejection. Everyone knows they like each other except himself. What happens when the Winter's Ball approaches?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucas**

_While running through a meadow, I spot the most gorgeous girl. She's pure beauty in its finest form. Sure, many girls are pretty, but only this one is actually beautiful. This one, I know personally. From her quirky sense of humor, to her adorable awkward ways. I admit it, I love her. Wow. That's a strong emotion for a fourteen year old, but Riley and I are special. I don't think I can live without her... She's the air that I breathe, the sole reason i wake up in the morning, the one that fixed me while I was broken, even when she didn't know it. A world without Riley Matthews is a world that I cannot live in. I snap out of my thoughts and return to the meadow. Riley silently beckons me with the indication with a finger. In a daze, I obey. Just as I'm about to reach her..._

I woke up with a start. Of course, it was only a dream. Riley could never see anything in a Texan nothing like me. Grunting in protest, I pull myself out of bed, and get dressed, the image of Riley always in my mind. I see her before I fall asleep, etched behind my eyelids, when I'm fully conscious in my heart. She's always there, even if she doesn't know it. The only girl I ever can, and will love. Riley is all that I ever need, and she's more than enough for me. She innocence and beauty shines like none other. Yet, she's insecure. I often hate that she doesn't feel confident sometimes, but I wouldn't change a thing about her, otherwise she wouldn't be my Riley. The one that I know and love.

**Riley**

Getting up in the morning is always a struggle, for then I must face the reality that Lucas and I are merely friends. At least in my dreams, I can pretend that he loves me the way that I love him. Even though we are only friends, I know that I love him. Probably more than anything, I wish and I pray that he would tell me the same, yet I know, deep down, he could never. He doesn't know the effect he has on me. He doesn't know it. With a heavy heart, I walk down the stairs, to see the oh so common sight, Maya sitting at the table eating oatmeal. "Hey, Maya," I greet, "Ready for school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Maya replied in her usual sarcastic tone, "I just can't wait for another day of drumming useless information that I'll never use again into my brain!"

"I see that you're in a good mood today," I joke.

"Sure, we'll put it that way." I sit down and start picking at my oatmeal, and was able to spoon a few bites before it was time to leave.

"Riles, time to go."

"Alright, let's go." Picking up my bag, I follow Maya out the door, anxious to meet Lucas on the subway.

**Maya**

Uh oh, she has that look again, the dreamy and out of it expression that tells me she's thinking of Lucas. Honestly, it's extremely typical nowadays. He's literally all that she can think about. I'm surprised that Ranger Rick hasn't asked her out yet, I mean you would have to be brain dead to not see the love in their eyes. Well then, I guess that both Riley and Lucas are completely and utterly brain dead. I need to come up with a plan to get them together, and the Winter's Ball is the best place for that. I hear Riley take in a deep breath, preparing to see Hop-Along, before stepping onto the subway. She's got it bad. I observe Riley as she spots the cowboy himself. Her eyes lit up, and brightened just at the sight of him. Wow, I really gotta work fast. Lucas noticed Riley seconds after she found him. His eyes mirrored Riley's only ten times more intense. He instantly smiled his mega-watt smile, and Riley obviously was on the verge of melting. The affection shown through as they reached each other. Lucas spoke tentatively, "Hey, Riley. Ready for school?" The adoration was plainly heard in his voice.

Their conversation continued the entire ride, and I felt happy for Riley, but I was pining for Joshua Matthews. Yes, he is a few years older, but age is just a number. Often times, I lie awake at night dreaming of him, yearning to just hear his voice. I know it's too soon, but I met Josh soon after I met Riley, and he's been a rock to me. He just doesn't know it. Yet, I know he only sees me as his niece's best friend, a friend to him at most. It would be awkward if I did become Riley's aunt, yet the odds of that are much too slim.

**Farkle**

One girl, and only one crossed my mind nowadays, Isadora Smackle. I used to beleive that she was nothing but a nemesis, but now that I got to know her better, I fell head first into a new crush. Of course, I still flirt with Riley and Maya, but only to throw them off of my trail. They are still my best friends, but I feel as if Smackle would never see anything in me. She's much too smart and deserves the best, and the best isn't me. I'm far from it. I may fake a confident persona, but it's all really just an act. Everyone thinks that I don't give a damn about what others think, but I do. More than I should, if I'm being honest. Only Smackle has the power to change it, yet she doesn't know it. And she never will. I shall bury my feelings, and leave her for a much better man than me. I guess that I give up without even trying. Thing is, Smackle openly told me that she can't see a thing in me, so why try if I've been rejected before I even attempted anything, The hurt would likely only be more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucas**

Her smile was still on her face as we walked into the school building. If only I was the cause of her beautiful grin, but alas, Riley Matthews wouldn't see a thing in me. I'm nothing but a screw-up. She was suddenly staring at something. I followed her gaze and saw a banner promoting the Winter's Ball. For a split second, I could have sworn that her eyes slid over to me. As soon as the thought entered my head, I abolished it. Like I said before, Riley would have nothing to do with me, relationship-wise, as a lover, I mean. I hate it, but it's true. Out of nowhere, Missy came and sauntered up to me, acting much too mature for our age, and I hate to say this, but quite slutty. Actually, I don't hate to say it, because this is Missy we're talking about, the same Missy that bullied Riley. Like am evil female serpent, she put a suggestive hand on my chest, and started speaking, acting as if Riley wasn't there, which angered me, yet she continued, "So Lucas, I'm sure you heard about the Winter's Ball. Well, I'm a shoo-in for Snowflake Queen, and I'm sure you've got the position of Snowflake King all locked up, so it would only be fitting if we went together. What do you say? Afterwards, my parents are out of town, and maybe you can come over." She added a wink to her last sentence, and I most certainly did not like what she implied behind it. Just as I was about to decline, I thought better of it. I'm never going to get Riley, so why not do something to forget about her in that way, at least for a little bit. I wouldn't dare go to her house, but a dance couldn't hurt right?

I finally answered after thinking, "I'm sure Snowflake King is a huge honor, but I don't think I'll win. But, I am willing to go to the dance with you. What time should I pick you up?" Hurt instantly flashed across Riley's face, and I then regretted my words. She dashed away, running seemingly as far away from me as possible.

I was just about to go after her when Maya stopped me, "Lucas, you've done enough." Her tone cut like a knife, and her never called me Lucas. This is worse than I had first perceived. What have I done? So I can't decline Missy now, it would be going back on an agreement, and that act itself is just plain rude. I guess I must suffer through what I've done. Although I do wonder, why did Riley react that way. She wouldn't like me. But would she?

**Riley**

I cannot believe that Lucas is going to the Ball with Missy of all people. If he had chosen anyone else, it would hurt less. My heart broke when he was hesitant to answer, but it shattered when he accepted her invite. I guess I'm over reacting, we're not even together. But at the same time, it hurts that it was Missy. I still had hope that he may have liked me, I guess not. Maya came and found me minutes after I had run to the janitor's closet. He expression was livid. "How can Lucas do that to you. I mean, he may not know that you like him, as obvious as it is, but I was sure that he liked you! I'm still sure that he likes you, but Missy?! Everyone in the world, and Missy?!" Maya rant lasted a minute or so, and then her attention turned to comforting me. It's worse than I thought, Maya never calls him Lucas.

She spoke in a soothing tone, "Come out Little Plant, it's all gonna be okay. Lucas will come to his senses and come for you. I swear, the cowboy has it bad for you, and he must love you."

I wanted to believe her, I really did, but I was broken in that moment, "No he doesn't," I wailed, "He doesn't give a crap about me. He's going to the Ball with that bitch, Missy."

**Maya**

This is much worse than I had first thought, innocent Riley never curses, yet here she is, calling Missy a bitch. Sure, I curse, but Riley always scolds me for doing so. The shock must be written plainly across my face, because Riley just laughs bitterly and her tone is full of venom, "I know, it's unlike me to curse this way, but I can't help but feel so hurt. We're not even together, yet I feel this way. Missy's not the only bitch, so is love." On that concluding statement, Riley got up and just left, leaving me shell shocked.

During first period, Lucas kept on looking at Riley, and Riley just kept on avoiding looking at him, Yet if you looked at her pained expression, you could tell that she was withering under his strong gaze. She was distant throughout the entire class, and Mr. Matthews was clearly perplexed. Even Farkle picked up on her foul mood. Or I should say that especially Farkle. He was wearing a concerned expression during the entire lesson, he didn't even speak much input! I was distracted as well, Josh didn't once cross my mind. I guess Ranger Rick is putting us all in a foul mood. Boy is he gonna pay. I still believe that he is the on for Riles, but I'm gonna make him pay for hurting my Little Plant first. I'm gonna getcha, Hop-Along, I'm gonna getcha.

**Farkle**

Lucas came to talk tome in distress, he looked worried out of his mind. I was dreaming about Smackle when he broke my thoughts. "Talk to me," I told him.

He took a deep breath before replying, "Promise you won't kill me?"

"It must be really bad, but okay, I'll relent. I'm not gonna kill you."

"I made a huge mistake, I agreed to go to the dance with Missy right in front of Riley. When she heard, she just took off."

"Okay, I am mad, but I promised I wouldn't kill you. I thought you loved her."

"I do, but at the moment, all I thought was that if I couldn't get Riley, might as well try to forget about her, even momentarily."

"What are you talking about? Riley adores you, she loves you! Besides, can't you just back out on Missy?"

"I doubt that she would like me, and it would be impolite to turn back when I've already agreed."

"I swear, your country manners are presenting to be a huge problem."

During class, Riley was obviously frustrated, Lucas was looking as if he was being to beat death, and Missy looked as if shes had just won a grand prize, the she-devil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucas**

It's official, Lucas Friar is a complete and utter idiot. Why did I say yes? I obviously hurt Riley, and now she won't even do as much as look at me. She was avoiding my gaze all through first period, and now it's lunchtime. Preparing for the worst, I walk into the cafeteria. My heart cleaves in two when my eyes first see. Riley and Maya are sitting at a different table than usual, doing their best to avoid me. Riley's eyes seemingly unnatural being red and puffy, as if she had spent the morning crying. Swallowing a gulp, I walk to them and ask, "Is there a seat for me here?"

Riley whispers something to Maya, and Maya was the one to respond, "Aren't you going to sit with your girlfriend, Lucas?" Annoyance flashed across Riley's face, and she responded by hitting her arm.

Maya rolled her eyes before delivering Riley's intended response, "Alright, fine Riles. Do what ever you want, Lucas. It's not as if it would concern us." It felt as if a bullet had been shot through my stomach.

"Riles?" I asked, "Can we please talk?"

Riley whispered yet another message to Maya, and she relayed the response, "She says that you don't have the right to call her that anymore, and that if you want to talk to her, just meet her at Central Park this afternoon after school."

"Thank you, and I promise, you won't regret letting me explain." Heartbroken, I walked over and sat with Farkle at our regular table. Every few minutes, I would look at their table, and I only saw silent tears streaming down her face. It hurt me to see her hurt. Such a beautiful face needs not be graced by tears. My love for her is endless, and I could never love any other girl, yet I still caused her his pain. Knowing I'm what hurt her is the worst possible feeling in the world. Farkle and I ate our lunch in silence, my face solemn, and grave, as if I just lost my lover. In a sense I did, but she was never mine to begin with, which hurts the most.

Missy made many attempts to get me to sit with her, but I refused every single one of her offers. Finally I snapped. All of the events today just drove me overboard. Missy was trying yet again to get me to sit with her, when I stood up and started shouting, "Can you stop?! Missy, I'm obviously in a bad mood. I likely just lost my one true love, just because I said yes to going to the Ball with a whore like you! I love Riley, but since I thought she can never see a thing in me, which is likely true, I went 'what the hell,' and said yes. All I want to do right now is back out, but I was brought up to be polite, and that would go against all of my upbringing. So, no, I don't want to sit with you. I might be obligated to go with you to that stupid dance, but our interaction ends there. Don't make it worse than it has to be." Fury was coursing through my veins, and my eyes must have reflected the fire that I was feeling. As soon I had ended my little rant, I felt the entire cafeteria's eyes on me. But there was only one pair that I truly cared about. My vision tunneled on Riley, and all I saw was Riley dashing out of the room, as fast as her legs could carry her.

**Riley**

Hearing Lucas say all of those things, only confused me further. How can he claim to love me, and still go to that Ball with Missy? You know what, I'm going to do all I have to, in order to get over Lucas. Running, I went to find Jason. When I finally spotted him, I yelled out, "Jason!"

He whipped his head, and asked in curiosity, "Hey, Riles, what's up?"

It hurt to hear someone else call me 'Riles,' but I just continued, "Jason, do you have a date to the Winter's Ball? If you don't, I was hoping that we could go."

He smiled sweetly, a grin that had nothing on Lucas' mega-watt smile, and agreed, "I'd love to! Although, I thought you would be going with Lucas."

"Oh, there's nothing going on between Lucas and I, less than nothing in fact."

"That's nice to hear, I guess. I'll meet you there?"

"Awesome." I faked a smile and walked away. How I wished that it would be Lucas going to the dance with me. He might have confessed his love for me, but I don't know about us anymore.

**Maya**

I was still shocked by Ranger Rick's confession, even after Riley fled the room. It took me a few seconds to snap back to my senses. But when I did, I ran after her. Just as I was about to go up to her, I heard her ask Jason to the Winter's Ball. Jason? I mean, he's a sweet kid, but he and Riley just don't have the chemistry that Riley and Lucas have. And that confession that he just made, doesn't she feel anything? I have to make her come to reality. The reality where she and Lucas are meant to be.

"Riles," I asked stepping into the janitor's closet we were in earlier, "I knew I'd find you here. Why did you ask Jason to the dance? What about Lucas?"

She sighed before responding, "Because I wanted to forget about Lucas and the pain he caused me. I don't think I can take it. I guess this is what Lucas meant by forget."

"Riley, you don't have to go through with that. Go talk to Lucas in Central Park today. At least clear the air. Don't stand him up,the kid loves you."

"I'm not too sure that he really does."

"Are you kidding me? The guy would hang the moon for you. The moon and more, Riles."

**Farkle**

The entire room was left in silence after Lucas' declaration. Shock spanned out, and it was a good minute before anyone besides Riley and Maya reacted. Missy was the next to take action. The bitch slapped Lucas across the face and spoke with ice in her tone, "You may have called me a whore, but you are still going to that dance with me, whether you want to or not. My popularity will not be jeopardized by the riffraff like you." Huffing, she stomped out, and left the door to slam shut behind her. The girl means business.

Still startled, I speak quietly so only Lucas can hear, "Lucas, go see Riley in Central Park today. Make it right between you two?"

He has fear written in his eyes, but he replies just as softly, "I fear that she won't show."

"She will, this is Riley and you we're talking about."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucas**

I went to Central Park early, by skipping last period, ensuring that I wouldn't be late. My heart was racing, and I felt my palms getting sweaty. What if she doesn't show? The question plagued me the entire time I was waiting. A few minutes after school ended, Riley came into my line of sight. I felt relief flood through me as she walked hesitantly to me. My voice shaking, I finally dared to speak, "Hey, Riles."

She tentatively replied, "Hi, Lucas. How are you?"

"I'm alright, aside from the part where I'm scared of losing you."

Sighing, she met my eyes with fear, "Lucas, I don't think that I can do this. I just feel like I can't trust you anymore. I keep feeling as if you'll somehow just hurt me like that again." Tears started pooling in her eyes, and my heart felt like shattering.

"Riley, I love you, and nothing can change that." I spoke with absolute clarity.

"Lucas! You can't do this anymore! I can't do this anymore! We can't do this anymore! I'm going to the dance with Jason. I might have liked you before, but when you said yes to Missy, you obliterated every inkling of those feelings."

I felt as if my entire world was spiraling out of control. "What? Jason? You hardly know the kid!"

"So what, I like him, I really do. I have to go." She started running, but I just got up and chased her.

When I finally caught up, I gently grabbed her arms, and spun her around, "I don't believe that feelings can change overnight, not that way." On that note, I kissed her. My arms slipped around her waist, and she weaved her fingers in my hair. It was beginning to get too intense, so I slowly broke away. The second I happened to, her eyes opened, widened in shock, and sprinted away. Realizing what had happened, I sat back down, and cried. I didn't feel the tears slipping out of my eyes, but when I put my hands on my face, I felt nothing but wetness. Riley, if only you knew what you do to me. But little did I know, Maya was behind us, watching, with her cell phone in front of her.

Still at the bench, I brought out my Swiss Army Knife, and took a deep breath. I was actually going to go through with this again, this time. I carefully rolled up my sleeve, and placed the cool blade. Gently at first, I pressed the blade down. When my skin split, I felt instant familiar relief.

**Riley**

Just as I was about to get away, Lucas caught up to me. He spoke a single line, spun me around, and kissed me. I melted into his lips, and I felt like I was floating. His arms were encircling me, and my hands wound into his silky hair. Every instinct in my body screamed to stop, but I just couldn't carry it out. My mind was giddy, and I enjoyed the kiss much more than I should have. As the kiss, deepened, Lucas pulled away, not wanting it to go too far. Realizing what just happened, I took off. I just ran. Before I was out of sight, I dared to look back. Lucas was sitting on the bench, his shoulders shaking. Even from here, I heard faint sobs. What I saw next shocked me much further. Lucas took out a pocket knife, rolled up his sleeve, and pierced his skin with the blade. Silently, I cried, he was going again, when my impulse took over, and I ran back. I shouted, "Lucas! Stop!"

He looked up with tears brimming his eyes, and spoke with absolute clarity, "I'm broken. I have been before, but you fixed me. Now that I've lost you again, I'm broken again."

"This has happened before?! Lucas! Please, never again."

"Without you, I have no reason left to live in this messed up world."

"No! Lucas, this isn't you! This isn't the Lucas I fell in love with." As soon, as the words slipped out, I realized what happened.

"You l-love me?"

"I do, I always have. But I still can't trust you right now."

"Knowing that you love me is all I need. Somehow, I will regain your trust. For now, I must go and clean up. Riley, remember, I want you to forgive me, but I want it to be genuine. Don't forgive me just because of this. I will work for the forgiveness. As much as it hurts, I want us to be genuine, not pretend." Before I could say anything or do anything, he left. It was my turn to break down. Sobbing uncontrollably, I sat on the bench, and just had a good cry. Little did I know, but Maya was in the sidelines recording everything that happened between Lucas and I.

**Maya**

I had to make sure that Jason and Riley didn't go anywhere, so I stooped pretty low. Riley may be mad at me for a while, but she'll realize that it was the right thing to do. As Lucas was walking to Central Park during last period, I followed him. I hid behind the tree behind the bench. When Riley came, I turned on the camera on the smartphone Mr. Matthews gave me and recorded everything. I was almost as shocked as Riley when Lucas began cutting, but I admit that it should have been expected, no one is that perfect. He must have some flaws hidden deep underneath. Taking a deep breath, I headed for Jason's house. Something that I never told Riley is that Jason and I used to go out. He was a great guy, but he is the opposite of Lucas, and Riley's Mr. Right is Lucas. Jason was more my type of guy. Actually, Joshua Matthews is, but Josh doesn't even know that I like him. Or so I at least believe. When I reached Jason's house, I took my hand and rapped on the door, banging my knuckles. A few moments later, Jason emerged. Knowing that Riley might hate me after this, I greeted him, "Hey Jason."

He looked at me with confusion clouding his eyes, "Maya. What are you doing here?"

"I have information you might want to know about your date to the dance."

"Riley? What about her? I thought you were her best friend."

"I am, which is why I'm doing this." Whipping out my phone, I showed Jason the video. Honestly, he didn't seem too surprised.

"So I'm her rebound," He stated, "Wow, why am I always the rebound. I guess I have to cancel on Riley."

"No! Then she won't go to the dance and realize that Lucas is the one for her. Break it off at the dance. Please." He gave me an unsure glance...

**Farkle**

I'm going to do it. Today is the day. After seeing Lucas lose Riley, I knew that I had to make my move on Smackle. How do you know that the love is unrequited when you haven't even attempted anything. Taking a deep breath, I called Smackle, "Hey, Smackle. Do you think that you can meet me in Central Park today?"

She replied after a moment's hesitation, "Sure, I'll be there in fifteen." I smiled to myself and set out to the park. When I reached there, I reached a peculiar scene, Riley was sitting on a park bench, sobbing. Knowing it was about Lucas, I decided to stay out of it, for Lucas and Riley wouldn't want ,e repeating anything to the other.

After a few minutes, Smackle spotted me, and came over. "Hey," I said breathlessly.

She replied the same, "Hey."

"Listen, I really like you Smackle, and I was wondering is you would be willingly to try and go out on a date with me."

"Really? I really like you too, Farkle, I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Great, does Friday at 5:00 work?"

"Sounds perfect." We parted ways with smiles stretched across our faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucas**

Just the way Riley must have looked back, I did too. It hurt every cell in my body not to go after her. I told myself that she needs time and space to gather her thoughts. Now that I know that she loves me, I have faith that if we're meant to be together, we'll find our way back to each other. Maybe that will take seeing other people along the way but then so be it. I won't see others, but I'm willing to accept Riley doing so. I know that I'll wait for her. I know that I'll never love a girl the way I love Riley, I'm in too deep. She may not know it, but she's my world, my sunshine, my princess. I smiled at the last memory, reliving every second. Promising, that I wouldn't cut again, I now know that she loves me. I owe her that much, to not do it again. I ran home, and locked myself in my bedroom, awaiting the return of my mother. Every night at about nine, my mother comes home after a long day at the bar. She's a bartender at the Half Moon Bar, and she often comes home drunk and dragged by some odd man. Every single night, I can't fall asleep because of the noisy bed springs in her bedroom. I have to make my own dinner and hers. We had to move to New York because my parents got divorced. My mother had always been a stay-at-home mom, and now she had to provide, so she got a job at the bar. Tonight was different, she brought home the same man as the last night. "Lukey," my mother called, "Meet your new step-daddy!"

I was shocked, 'Step-daddy?!' Shocked, I exclaimed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're getting married."

The man spoke in a gruff voice, "Yeah, and I'm gonna put you back in your place." On that note, he took out his fist and connected it with my jaw. I felt a sparking pain, and I saw stars everywhere I looked. Groaning in pain, I tried straggling into my room.

He shouted once more, "Where are you going? I'm not done with you yet, this will be a daily appointment from now on. I'll teach you to be a man." I was pushed around until I reached the brink. Before long, I blacked out, with only the feel of Riley's lips as my last thought.

**Riley**

I sat there crying for a bit before I got a text that told me to go home. I ran to a water fountain, splashed water on my face, and tried to mask my crying eyes. Running home, I ate dinner and went straight to my room.

The next day, I did the best I could to avoid Lucas. I was able to accomplish my goal, for I only made eye contact with him once. That afternoon, Maya and I headed for Demolition to look for dresses. I went through rack after rack, trying on multiple dresses, unable to find which one was the one. Finally, my eyes fell on a gorgeous green dress that would surely bring out my brown eyes. With quick hands, I grabbed the dress and dashed to the dressing room. I changed into it and looked into the mirror. The green overlay started at the waist, and spilled over to the skirt. Bodice crawled up my torso, and the sweetheart neckline made me swoon. Only one thought came to mind, 'I can't wait to see Lucas look at me in this dress!' As soon as the thought came in my head, I banished it into the corners of my mind.

I came out, and twirled for Maya. I asked, "What do you think?"

She smiled before finally responding, "You look darling. I found a dress too."

"Ooo! Let me lookie!"

"Nope!" she said teasing me, "You'll see it at the dance! Well, when we get ready."

I laughed and paid for the dress. Together, we ran out of the store and headed home.

**Maya**

Jason and I set up a plan and I left. The next day after school, Riley and I went to Demolition searching for dresses for the Ball. After searching for seemingly forever, I found the perfect dress. I laughed and wouldn't show her, practically driving her crazy. After RIley's, I went home and was shocked to see that Josh called me. Nervously, I redialed, and heard his voice on the other end, "Hey, Maya."

I responded hesitantly, "Hey, Josh. What did you need?"

"Well, Riley called me up and told me that you didn't have a date to the dance just yet. I was wondering, if I should come up and be your date."

Breathlessly, I was able to reply, "Really?"

"Of course, Maya."

"Will you go with me. Well, I shouldn't have to ask that again should I? After all, you are smitten with me." There's that cocky arrogance that I love.

"I'd love to, but don't let that expand your ego even further, Matthew."

Josh laughed and we talked for a bit before hanging up. That night, I slept with a smile on my face.

**Farkle**

Taking a few deep breaths, I went to our local bakery to meet Smackle for our date. Before entering, I prepped myself to be my normal flirtatious self. With faked confidence, I stepped inside, and waited for Smackle. It was a few moments before she appeared. By God, she looked gorgeous. It took all of my self control not to break out and kiss her. She walked over, smiling and sat down. "Smackle," I said in a drawn out and almost sultry voice.

She laughed before mimicking my tone, "Farkle."

"How you doin' Smackle?"

"Please, call me Isadora."

"Alright, Isadora, how's Einstein Academy?"

"It's okay, how's John Quincy?"

"Same, old, same old, if I'm being honest. Well except all of the Riley and Lucas drama."

"Of course those too! But honestly, they're meant to be."

"I must agree with that." We talked for a good hour before parting ways. My heart felt light, and I felt like floating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucas**

I woke up startled, and my jaw ached. All at once, the events of the previous night flashed through my mind. Despite what happened with my new 'step-father,' I smiled, because Riley admitted that she loved me. As soon as the grin stretched across my face, it was wiped clear off, because Riley doesn't trust me, and I'm still obligated to go with Missy to the Ball. Which, was today, Saturday. Groaning, I forced myself up and slipped out of the house. I ran to the tailors and picked up my suit, the one I rented using money from tutoring kids after school. Sounds like a boring job, but it pays well, and I really enjoy working with the kids that I tutor. They're actually really nice. This suit cost me a quarter of my savings, I can't believe that I'm spending so much money on Missy. If this were Riley we were talking about, I would've spent the money on in a heartbeat.

A few hours later, it was time to head for the dance. I braced for the worst. Knowing that I was in hot water for calling her out in front of the entire grade, it was obvious that I was doomed. Walking up the stairs to the school, every bone in my body ached from last night's beating. I guess I'll get another tonight. When Missy emerged, she was wearing the most disgusting dress. She wore a gold toned dress with a neckline that showed much too much cleavage, and with a hem that was much too short, stopping at mid-thigh. And not to mention, it clung to her non-existent figure, if you could call it that when it came to her. She was the living, breathing definition for a slut. Why, oh why did I agree to this? Obviously vying for nothing but popularity, she snaked her arm up my chest, and asked, in front of the whole school I may add, "Did you consider what I said about coming over tonight?"

Close to puking, I had a comeback, "Missy, you disgust me. That is repulsive at our age! What you are suggesting is a activity for people a few years older, and in love, which we clearly, are not! I'm going to the ballet stand." True to my word, I walked over to the voting tables. I quickly scanned the room, looking for Riley. My breath caught when I saw her. Beautiful, in a shimmering green dress that hugged her curves perfectly, although not too tight. Now that's a figure! The neckline may have been sweetheart, but it showed just enough, and still covered up, not exposing too much. Not taking a second more of thought, I ticked off Riley's name for Snowflake Queen. Glancing back over at Riley, I was furious. Jason was there, talking to her, and making her laugh. That should be me! I couldn't stand the idea of someone else being the Snowflake King to Riley's Snowflake Queen. That settles it, I marked myself as my vote. I know it's selfish, but this is my Riles we're talking about.

I was watching Riley and Jason when I noticed something odd, Jason was making my Riley upset, for her expression was one of despair. My protective instincts sent me into overdrive, and I felt fire in my veins. How dare he hurt Riley? Abruptly, he got up, left, and was talking up another girl. Unable to control myself, I took deliberate steps toward Jason, and confronted him, "Hey! Jason!"

He reared his head, saw me, and spoke, "Hey Lucas! What's up."

"You're hurting Riley, that's what's up!"

"No, I just told her that I can't be with her, because you're the one she loves."

"What? Did she tell you something?"

"No, Maya told me some things that struck my interest. You two are the ones. You guys will last."

"Thanks, man, I guess." They we parted ways.

I was being tortured by Missy when I made a proposition, "Listen, Missy. When they announce Snowflake King and Queen, we part ways. Unless, we both win, which I doubt either of us will."

She laughed humorlessly before agreeing, "Alright, but only because I know we'll both win."

"I don't think I will and I sure as hell know that you won't."

"How dare you?"

"I may be your date, but I don't have to be nice about it."

At last, it was time to announce King and Queen. Sara, the dance chair-woman, took the stage and began speaking, "Now's the time we've all been waiting for! This year's Snowflake King is... Mr. Lucas Friar!" Surprised, I got up on stage and accepted my crown. Who would've known that I would win?

Sara continued on, "And this year's Snowflake Queen is... Riley Matthews!" A spotlight hit Riley, and her shocked face was on display. She looked more scared than anything. Slowly, unsure, she got up on stage to accept her tiara. I sent her a reassuring smile, and she sent me a grateful , on the other hand, looked as if she was ready to kill Riley. Music started playing, and the dance floor cleared. I guess Riley and I have to dance. Tentatively, Riley walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

To reassure her, I said only one thing, "Like seventh grade, remember?" She tried to fake a smile, but failed.

On the verge of crying, she finally said something, "Lucas, I can't do this." She then fled, taking my broken heart, right along with her.

**Riley**

I got a text from Maya, saying that she would meet me at the dance. Well, change of plans, I quickly got ready, by brushing a matte green shadow all over my lids to set off my brown eyes, and I threw on some blush as well as a thin coat of a mauve lipstick. Rushing out the door, I slipped on my nude pumps. When I reached the dance, I immediately spotted Jason, and walked over. To my surprise, her was flirting with another girl! "Jason," I said, "Do you want to go dance?"

He looked at me with pity in his eyes, and replied, "Riley, we really need to talk."

"Okay." Suspicion was laced in my voice.

"I know that you love Lucas."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You know. I'm sorry Riley, but I can't be here with you."

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner? Did Lucas talk to you?"

"No, I realized on my own when I saw the way that you looked at him, and when I heard about what went down in the cafeteria. I didn't tell you because I had a hunch that you wouldn't show at the dance. I couldn't just let you skip the dance because of me."

If I were to be honest, I wasn't too upset. The biggest contributor to my slim bit of sadness was that I no longer had a date. "I understand." With that, I left him to go on with his business. In the midst of all of this drama, Maya showed up with Uncle Josh on her arm. Who knew he asked her? I'm so happy for her! Her mystery dress could only be described as gorgeous.

Finally, it was time to announce Snowflake King and Queen. Unsurprisingly, Lucas was made King. The shocking part, was that I made Snowflake Queen. Lucas had such a wide smile, and his eyes gleamed in pleasant satisfaction. He looked so happy that we both got crowned. Now, it was time for the tradition dance between King and Queen. Oh boy. Lucas looked into my eyes and said one thing, "Like seventh grade remember?" Halfway through the dance, I just couldn't take it. Here I was, dancing with Lucas, and I know I love him, yet I'm so afraid of being hurt.

"I can't do this," I lamented, then I bolted in a fit of tears. Lucas tried coming after me, but I soon disappeared into the depths of the blackening night.

** Maya**

The entire day, I was floating on cloud nine, and nothing can bring me down, I texted Riley, telling her to meet me there, and I started getting ready. I took some nice bronze toned eye shadow across my lids, a bit of a more natural blush and bronzer duo, and a nice red lip to complete the look. Sighing in contempt, I slipped my dress out of the bag and quickly changed into it. The lilac material was so silky as I ran it through with my fingers. The top was tight, turning into an empire styled waist, which flowed into a much looser skirt. The hem stopped mid-thigh and was simple yet elegant. I paired it with my silver and black hoops, as well as a pair of white, strappy heels. What would Josh think? Joshua came around five to pick me up, and he looked quite dashing and dapper in the suit of his. I giggled before accepting his arm when he offered it to me. "So," I started, "You ready for this?"

He laughed and replied, "As much as I'll ever be."

We entered the gym laughing. Before long, I spotted Riley. We walked over and chatted for a bit. "Hey Riles," I proclaimed, "How are you and Jason?"

Her words were depressing, yet her tone was otherwise, "Oh, he bailed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, something about me loving Lucas."

This caught Josh's attention, "What's this about my niece loving someone? Who's this Lucas?"

Riley grinned, "Uncle Josh! Oh, he's no one. I didn't know you were coming together?"

I chuckled, "Riles, you're the one that told him to ask me."

Her eyes clouded in confusion, "No, I don't think that I did."

I looked over at Josh. He grinned sheepishly, "Well, Riley did mention something about a ball, but nothing about you not having a date. I just tested my luck with that one. Truth is, I really like you, Maya."

Riley laughed awkwardly, "This is my cue to leave." Before she did, she sent me a wink.

Taking a deep breath, I responded, "I really like you too, Josh."

He smile and grabbed my hand. Together we danced the night away. Before he left after dropping me off, he pressed a sweet kiss on my lips. I didn't sleep a wink that night.

**Farkle**

I rushed to Smackle's for her school's dance, I decided tonight I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend.

"Smackle?" I asked nervously, "Listen, I really like you. And I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend."

She smiled widely, "I'd love to be." Then, she attacked me with a hug. I guess we're official.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucas**

It hurt so much to know that she ran away from me, yet I knew that I was the one that inflicted the pain in the first place. All that I know is, It's going to take a huge gesture to win her back. Taking out my pen, paper, and the rest of my savings. I know that it seems rash, but I need to win my Riles back, no matter what it takes. She is my Riley, and no one can change that. It seems possessive at first glance, but I'm just too in love. Riley brings out the best in me, and I don't want to lose that or her. Wouldn't you do anything for the person you love?

Unsure of what the outcome would be, I called up Maya, hoping that she could help me get Riley to the surprise location. I had everything planned out, and my was it special. Let's just say that a nice dinner would be involved.

Setting everything up, I waited and waited. It was an hour past the time that Riley was supposed to show up. I guess she stood me up. Then again, she didn't know that it was me that was waiting, and not Maya. Did Maya follow through with her plan?

Just as I was about to give up and leave, Riley emerged through the door. She was looking at her phone while speaking, not spotting me, "Maya, sorry I'm late, the subway got delayed."

Suddenly she looked up to me standing before her. Her face was shocked to say the least, but I sensed some excitement in the mix of things. "Lucas?" she asked incredulously, "What's all this?"

I smirked knowingly, and spoke, "Maya is not the one to meet you, I am. I'm here to show you what we are truly about, and that I am the one for you, my darling, Riles. This will be a night to remember."

And certainly, it was.

**Riley**

Lucas ignored me all that week, and I felt awful. Did I really hurt his feelings that much? He and Farkle always sit with us at lunch, but it's forever just awkward and silent. My worst fear is that he's cutting again. Lately, he's been wearing long-sleeved shirts, and I'm not sure if it's to hide new cuts, or healing ones. I'm praying for the latter. I love the guy, but the fear is everywhere, and the wound is still too fresh. Part of the reason I ran off at the dance was because I saw Missy with Lucas. Yes, he looked extremely uncomfortable, but it hurt so much to see them together.

It was Friday night when Maya sent me a text, 'Be at the abandoned warehouse at seven, I have a surprise for you. I think you'll like it.'

I kept trying to text her back, but she never replied. Bubbling with excitement, I hopped onto the subway to meet her. Halfway there, the subway broke down. WHY? It was another hour before the train got moving again. As I finally turned the corner over to the warehouse, I tensed up, unsure of what Maya's reaction to me being late would be. As I entered, I was finishing texting my dad when I spotted him. There, with a suit, sitting on a ledge, holding a bouquet of colored daisies, my favorite. Surrounding him were balloons, ribbon, and a single table. A violinist softly played music, and rose petals littered the floor. His face was streaked with tear marks, I was late. He spoke a few words, that made my heart skip a beat, before leading me to the table. Gingerly, I sat down, not wanting to ruin anything. He whisked out two glasses, and poured us both a glass of sparkling water. I giggled, remembering an inside joke we had about sparkling water. He looked up and smiled, "You remember?"

I replied breathlessly, "Of course. I remember everything about you."

"The same from me to you, along with so much more." The ice was broken and we eased into a more relaxed conversation, like old times. We laughed, joked, and really reconnected. My heart soared, and I felt more carefree than I had in ages. Maybe Lucas and I really are just meant to be. As they say, it isn't love if it doesn't break you.

Then, we got to the sketchy topic, but we knew we had to talk about it. I took the plunge, "Lucas, why are you doing this?"

He smiled an uneasy grin, "It's because I want to show you that I truly love you." I was about to interject when he stopped me, "Riley, wait. I haven't yet finished. I love the way you laugh, can cheer up an entire room, care so much about people. I love the way you make me feel like I actually matter, how you can make me happy by just saying a few words. I love your spirit, and everything about you. I don't want to lose you. I know that you're not a treasure or prize to be won, but my love for you is limitless, and I just want you to be with me. My always."

By this point, I was crying. I only said five words, but they were the ones that actually mattered, "I love you too, Lucas."

**Maya**

Huckleberry had something special planned for Riley, and I hope he doesn't screw it up. Josh, on the other hand, invited me on a date. I replayed the conversation in my mind. He had called me yesterday, and I still remember his exact words, "Maya, when I told you that I really liked you, I meant it. I was wondering if you would go on a date with me next week. My family is coming up to New York to see Cory, and I want to meet with you."

I smiled, and agreed, "It would be my honor to." My heart was beating out of my chest, and I was floating on air.

**Farkle**

Tomorrow is my one-week anniversary with Smackle, and I'm hoping it goes off without a hitch. Let's see where this leads us. I've got something big planned alright.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucas**

That night, right before we parted, I pressed a gentle kiss onto her lips. Just as she was about to leave the warehouse, I called out to her, "Riles, wait!" She turned around, unsure of what I wanted. I caught up to her, and pulled her into my arms, hugging her. She fit into my embrace perfectly, and we just enjoyed each other's company. When we finally pulled away from each other, I pulled her close once more. But this time, in the form of a kiss. Her lips molded onto mine, and my heart was on the verge of burst, from a mix of happiness and relief. Relief that she still cares for me, and is showing it. Riley started wanting more, so she began trying to deepen the kiss. I happily accepted her invitation, and licked her lower lip, sucking as I went. She smiled, and gladly open her mouth. Her tongue slipped through my lips and I shivered in the passion of it all. Slowly and gingerly, I sent my tongue into her lips, and our tongues clashed, battling for dominance. Riley relented after a few minutes, and I won. I basked in the victory, and we were there for quite the while. My lungs were begging for oxygen, but I wouldn't give into it. When we finally did pull apart, we were both breathing heavily, and Riley's cheeks were tinged a soft pink color. She looked into my eyes shyly, a little embarrassed by her forward actions.

**Riley**

He cupped my face with his right hand, his left held my tiny one. Seemingly more sure than he had been in a long time, he spoke, "Riley, when you're with me, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I love you, and that's all that really matters. Were your doings forward, sure. But don't act as if that wasn't what I wanted. Every moment I spend with you is earth-shattering, and I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. I know that this was only our first date, and I tricked you into coming here, but will you be my girlfriend. You're the only person I can imagine loving, or see myself with."

My eyes teared up again, "I love you too, Lucas. I really do. I'm glad I came. Really. And, of course I'll be your girlfriend. You are the world to me." Just as Lucas was about to say something, I stopped him, "Wait, I haven't yet finished. I have always loved you, ever since that fateful day I fell into your lap on that subway. The second I looked into your eyes, I knew that it was my forever. I've grown up hearing stories about my parents and their epic love story. They way the only had eyes for each other, and how they've been together since they were two years old. All I have ever wanted in life is to find that kind of love, the kind that my parents share. It was only now that I realize that I don't want my parents' love story, I want my own. My own epic tale, to start with you. I've always had feelings for you, I was just too afraid to admit them in the fear of rejection. These past two weeks or so have been like a living hell. When you agreed to Missy, my heart broke. Shattered. I thought that a guy like you could never, in a million years like a cooky girl like me. Today and the past few days, you proved me wrong. By far. The only reason I kept pushing you away was from the fear of being hurt like that again. But what's love if it doesn't break you? Your the only one in the world I can ever hope to love. Lucas, I don't have any doubts about us right now, and I never will again."

**Maya**

I had realized that my date with Josh was super soon, so I decided to just go hit up the mall, and find a cute outfit to wear to the date. I'm so freaking excited! Who knew that the boy of my dreams, Joshua Matthews would ask me out? Who? At the mall, I shopped at so many stores, but nothing called out to me. First, it was H&M, but everything was just too bland. After, I tried Forever 21, too mature for my age. Finally, I swung by Abercrombie & Fitch. There, something seriously caught my eye. I was browsing, when I discovered a gorgeous Tiffany Blue sweater. The was some white lace retailing crawling up the back, with a small, nice glittery heart on the front side. Along with it, I found a pair of slightly distressed jeans. Perfect, now I have an outfit that has a bit of edge from the jeans, and the sweater softens the overall appearance. Now, I just have to wait for Josh to pick me up on Friday.

**Farkle**

Today is our one-week-anniversary. Calling my girl up, I spoke into the speaker, "Hey, Isadora. Today's a special day. Isn't it?"

My darling laughed and replied with, "Of course, we've been together for a week now."

"Why yes we have. Meet me at Central Park and dress formally. We're going to a special dinner."

"Oh, Farkle, you're so romantic! I'd love to! I'll see you at five-thirty?"

"Perfect." With that, I hung up with a smile stretched across my face.

That night, I dressed up in a suit and set out to go meet Isadora. When I got there, I spotted my beautiful one, all dressed up in a beautiful floral dress, with spaghetti straps, and a bit of lace detailing.

Smiling, I complimented her, "Isadora, take my arm. You're in for a special treat."

Together, we walked to Meglio's, a fancy Italian restaurant. Music played softly in the back, and a candlelit dinner was prepared. We smiled at each other, than we began to just enjoy our precious time together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucas**

From that day on, I could finally call Riley my girlfriend, and I couldn't be happier. When the man, who turned out to be called Nick was hitting me, I wasn't too fazed. All I had to do was focus on the thought of Riley, or at least, for a day or so. It changed on Monday night. School that morning and afternoon was great. I had hung around Riley, we just enjoyed each other's company. We even stole a kiss or too. Although, Mr. Matthews was not too pleased with me. He kept on shooting me death glares, making me slightly uneasy. If this is what I had to endure is I wanted to date Riley, than so be it. Riley makes up for it infinite times over. Tonight though, was different. Somehow, Nick found out about Riley, and he wanted to make me pay for it. He stormed into the apartment, and started shouting, "You no good son of a bitch! Who do you think you are? Sneaking around like that! I'm willingly to bet that the girl you're dating is only with you out of pity! Who would want to be with a no good nothing like you? If anything, you're holding her back!"

That certainly hit home. Riley is better off without me. Nick began hitting me, whipping me with his belt, and kicking my limbs. During it all, he was screaming insults such as: 'worthless,' 'nothing,' 'a waste of space,' 'go kill yourself,' 'cut deeper.' Through it all, my mother just watched him, her expression stone cold, not showing any emotion what so ever. I felt cold tears slid down my cheeks, and I pretended to black out. When I did, a gruff voice grunted and I heard two pairs of footsteps fading away. Silently crying, I picked up my knife and placed the cold blade against my skin. Just as I was about to pushed it in, Riley's voice echoed in my mind, 'No! Lucas, this isn't you! This isn't the Lucas I fell in love with.' When I flashed back to this, I instantly stopped. Riley would hate me doing this, so I obviously can't. I guess she saved me. Again.

**Riley**

The next few days at school, I noticed something extremely off about Lucas. He had barely noticeable bruises. Only I spotted them, because as embarrassing as it is, I kind of stare at Lucas sometimes. As well, when I hugged him, he winced in pain. What's going on? Worried about him, I went to talk to him. I masked the worry in my voice, "Hey, I was thinking we could hang out today. Central Park?"

He flashed his beautiful smile, and I melted under his gaze. "Of course," He said, "Anything for my girl."

"So I'm YOUR girl now, am I?"

"Yes, you are." As he said this, he teased me by touching my nose with his finger, and yelling, "BOOP!"

"Please! Don't remind me! That was the worst day?"

"Really? BOOP! BOOP!" Together, we walked through the halls to first period, otherwise known as Daddy's class. Oh boy. Daddy has been giving Lucas a hard time ever since we started going out. He even set a ton of ground rules:

1. Curfew of 9:00, no later

2. I'm not allowed to stay at his house overnight and vice versa

3. No sex until marriage

4. No PDA in front of him or Auggie

Honestly, the only hard one to keep is number three. It's not like I want to have sex with him now, not for at least a few years, but marriage? That's too far a stretch.

Later that day, we both met at the bench, a place we designated as out spot. I guess I must have been shivering because Lucas took his jacket and placed it on my shoulders. Surprised, I spoke, "Oh, Lucas you don't have to give me your jacket."

He just smiled and replied, "But you're cold. I can't have my princess being cold now can I?" Grinning like a maniac, I hugged him again. Without his jacket, I could feel wetness seeping through the fabric and onto my hands.

Pulling away, I stared at them, and saw only blood. What's going on? I asked Lucas the same question.

Nervously he said, "Nothing. I'm alright."

With a glare, I scoffed, "Nothing? I beg to differ! Blood! Lucas, tell me what's going on. What's a relationship if there's no trust?"

Finally, he relented. "My parents got divorced a year ago, so my mom and I moved out to here from Texas. A few weeks ago, she brought home Nick, and said that he was my new step-father. Nick has been beating me for days, and he once even brought someone to help him, a man named Ethan. Yesterday, he found out that we were dating, and was harsher than ever. He punched harder, and shouted insults."

By this point, I was crying, "I didn't know that us being together would bring this!"

"No! This is not your fault. Besides, being with you this past week, is the best week I've ever lived. Despite everything, I can't live without you. You're the air that I breathe, you're everything to me. You are more than worth it."

"We need to tell someone. Live with me for a while. I'm sure that if we tell my parents they won't mind."

"We... Alright, anything for you, Riles."

**Maya**

Sundance was acting really weird today, and Riley was worried out of her mind. I'm so glad they're together, but what I showed Jason still haunts me. What if Riley finds out? She'd kill me! Well, at least Lucas and Riley are a couple. Although, they are a sickly type of cute. I'm also worried that I'll lose my best friend to boys. I can't lose Riley, she's my one true friend, and the only one that knows about my situation. I guess I should just watch it play out.

I'm still counting down the days until my date with Joshua. Friday just can't come soon enough, now can it?

**Farkle**

After dinner, I walked Smackle home. Along the way, we just talked, and made idle chit chat. One thing was on my mind the whole time, and I could tell that it was on Isadora's too. When we reached her front step, I went for it. I pressed a soft kiss on her mouth, said, "Goodnight, my love," and left. I felt like I was flying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucas**

When we first got to Riley's house, her mom and dad just stared at us, oddly. Mr. Matthews just looked at me, and said, "I'm not trying to be mean, but why are you still here."

Riley took a deep breath before speaking, and and explaining the circumstances, "Well, I know it was one of your rules that we could never stay at each others houses, but Lucas has a problem."

Mrs. Matthews looked at me with concern, whereas Mr. Matthews was livid. Mrs. Matthews was the one to speak, "Oh, Lucas what's wromg.

I looked over at Riley, the worry overwhelming me. Her eyes told me to go on, it's okay. Heart thumping out of my chest, I spoke, "My mother is marrying an abusive man, if I can even call him a "man." I know it's too much to ask, but Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, can I stay with you for a few days. Only until I come up with a plan."

Mrs. Matthews just smiled, "Of course, honey. And call me Topanga. Wait until the two of you are married to call me mom." I laughed and looked at Riley, her cheeks were fiery red. Mrs. Matthew, or Topanga, just laughed, "Oh come on, it's bound to happen! I've seen the way the two of you look at each other! Besides, you're the daughter of freaking Cory and Topanga!"

Mr. Matthews' eyes flashed at the few remarks, "Topanga! Fine. Lucas, you can call me Cory. I guess you can stay. Does your mom need a break from the guy?"

I looked down, and replied, "Actually, I'm the one being beaten. My mom just stands by and watches."

Topanga looked at me with sad eyes, "Oh. Stay here as long as you want. You're always welcome here! We'll help you figure something out. I promise."

**Riley**

I helped my mom set up some stuff on the couch for Lucas to sleep on. Right before Lucas went to bed, I whispered something to him, "Mom and Dad are about to sleep, I'll some down in ten minutes."

Right after my parents settled down, I crept down the stairs, and spoke softly to Lucas, "Hey, can I join you?"

I could hear the smile of his voice, "Of course. I love you. Why would I want you to stay with me?" He pressed a soft kiss on my forehead. I took the extra step and softly kissed him. I felt his lips smile against mine. Hesitantly, I pulled away, even though I didn't want it to.

Quietly, I got on the couch with him, and he instantly wrapped his arms around me. I felt so safe and sound there in his embrace. Nothing could bring me down right now. Except, my father. Out of no where, I heard an incredulous voice, and I saw a light turn on, "Riley Rose Matthews! Why are you down here?! I hardly approve of you two dating, and I walk in on this when I wanted to get a drink! Mr. Friar, I don't like how you are influencing my daughter."

I felt fire course through my veins, "Dad! You have to understand, I love Lucas with all of my heart. I know that you don't want me to grow up, but it's inevitable. And, Lucas isn't influencing me. I'm making my own decisions. Even if we are dating, I still am me. He's not changing me, he's making me a better person. That's what the person you love is supposed to do, right?"

"Mr. Friar, may I speak to you in private please? Riley, we will be in your room, and I promise not to hurt him."

I relented,"Go, Daddy. Good luck, Lucas," He sent me a worried smile, so I gave him a reassuring one.

I pressed my ear against my bedroom door, eavesdropping. "Lucas," It was my father's voice, "i know of your intentions toward my daughter. And I respect that you had asked me for my blessing before you asked her to be your girlfriend." This was certainly news to me. Lucas is certainly a gentleman. Daddy continued on, "Honestly, I have never hated you, more the idea of you. Well, the idea of my little girl growing up, and me not being the most significant male in her life anymore. But, if anyone is to take my place, it's you. When I look at you and Riley, I see a hint of myself and Topanga. The kind of love that you hold on to, cherish."

Lucas' voice held a certain awe as he spoke, "Wow, thank you Mr. Matthews. I truly, really do love Riley with all of my heart. Ever since I met her."

"As I said, call me Cory. We're family now."

"Okay, Cory. Thank you."

"But, if you ever hurt my little girl, you will regret it. Although Riley would get to you first. Then me, along with her Uncles Shawn, Eric, and Josh."

"I wouldn't think of it, sir."

"Good, now let's go before Riley gets worried." That was my cue to run. I scurried off before they emerged from my bedroom, and pretended to sleep.

Daddy kiss my forehead and said one thing before leaving, "Take good care of her."

**Maya**

That night, I dreamed of the future, of a little boy running my way, likely no more than four years old, "Mommy, Mommy," he yelled, "Daddy's chasing me!" I felt myself laughing as I picked him up and Josh emerged.

"You little rascal," Josh pretended to lament, "You promised you wouldn't tell!" He came up, and hugged the both of us, continuing on, "My handsome little son, and my beautiful wife."

I slept with a permanent smile etched across my face.

**Farkle**

Today was a whirlwind, my best friend was so off, and the only one that seemed to notice besides me was Riley. She must've done something by now, knowing her meddling ways. I hope that she fixes Lucas soon, because if anyone can, it's her. I just want my best friend back. As for me and Isadora, we couldn't possible be happier.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucas**

The next morning, I awoke after the best sleep I've had in a long time. Riley was in my arms, and I felt like I was on top of the world. But alas, today is Friday, and we need to go to school. Yet, I feel so happy to know that Mr. Matthews really does approve of me. Gently, I tapped her on the shoulder, and woke her up for school, "Riles, wake up. We have one more day of school before the weekend."

She groaned, "Ugh! Everyday is a day at school for me!"

Laughing, I spoke, "Really? Come on, what would Maya and I do to have the kind of parents that you do."

Her eyes softened, "I'm sorry, I didn't think before I spoke. You know that I wish that your parents were in a better situation."

"It's alright, you don't have to think around me. I want you to say how you are really feeling."

"I really love you more and more everyday."

"I could say the same and so much more." We locked lips for a brief moment, and got up to get ready.

After we had gotten dressed, Riley and I entered the bathroom at the same time. When we did, I saw Riley brushing her lashes with a scary mascara wand. How do girls not poke their eyes out? A little irritated, I vented a bit, "Oh Riley! You don't need that trash! You are beautiful naturally, you don't need makeup!"

She scoffed, "As if. Besides, every girl wears makeup."

"But you aren't every girl. You're special, Riley."

"And this is one of the many reasons that I love you."

**Riley**

Every single time I look at Lucas, and every moment we spend together, I feel magical, and butterflies buzz around in my stomach. I love him more than anything. That day at school, I was walking in the halls to Daddy's class when I spotted Maya by her locker, remembering her date with Uncle Josh, I yelled out, "Maya! You ready for tonight? I'm sure you and Uncle Josh will hit it off."

Some rude bystander heard, and remarked, "That's disgusting! Your uncle?!"

Offended, I spoke, "Although it's none of your business, Uncle Josh is seventeen, and considering Maya is fourteen, they're only three years apart. It's not that bad."

Maya shot me a grateful smile, "Are you sure you aren't feeling weird about the idea of me and Josh?"

I just laughed, "Feeling weird? Come on! I ship you two so hard! You're perfect for each other, just perfect."

"Thanks, Riles. By the way, how's Bucky McBoingBoing doing?"

"He's alright. Speaking of him, he's coming over here." I saw Lucas' towering physique approach us, and felt familiar churning in my stomach. But, this guy will be the death of me.

Lucas came over, and started speaking, "Hey, Maya. Hello, gorgeous."

I blushed, "Not too bad yourself."

Maya gagged, "Ugh! Much as I love you two together, I hate how sickly cute you guys are! Yeah! You guys are dating. Woopdeedoo! As if we all didn't see this one coming." The three of us just laughed together.

Maya

Tonight is finally my date with Josh. I jumped into the shower right when I got home, and started to get ready. After coming out, I blow dried my hair, and curled it, allowing it to fall in soft, yet bouncy waves. I am beyond excited. Next, I ran some nude matte shadow across my lids, brushed mascara on my lashes, added a bit of a coral blush on my cheeks, and whipped out some hot pink lipstick for an extra pop of color. Smiling and satisfied with my makeup, I changed into my outfit that I set out. Just as I slipped on my jeans, I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to it, as I slipped on my flats, wanting to look casual. When I opened the door, I saw Joshua Matthews, the one and only. I felt myself smile, without even trying to. Elated, we ran out the door. Together, we took a stroll through Central Park, before Josh stopped us by a picnic blanket. I spoke in awe, "Josh, you did all of this? But it must have been so much work!"

Josh's smile grew wider, "Anything for you, Maya Hart. Besides, Riley helped me with it."

"Of course. Riles can't stay out of anything can she?"

"Nope, that's my niece for you. Anyways, I'm not sure if I mentioned it, but you look gorgeous, Maya."

I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks, "A charmer, I see. Yet, your lies will do none on me."

"But I'm not lying. Even if I were, would you be too sure of that?"

"Honestly, no. I've always been one to fall for little tricks and digs."

"Come on May, that's not true?"

"May? And yeah, it is. One hundred percent actuate."

"I wanted to call you something special, so May it is. But, if you were so foolish, I don't think that I would've fallen for you the way I did."

"You fell for me? I fell for you too Josh."

"Well then. I realize this is only our first date, but will you be my girlfriend?"

"But, Josh, I'm three years younger than you. You'd miss all of the fun of high school. Besides, we live an hour apart."

"No, I'd be living high school to the fullest, and I'll come up every weekend."

"Okay. I'd love to be your girlfriend, Josh."

He smiled and swooped in for a kiss. When we parted, I said one thing, "May it is."

**Farkle**

Tomorrow I'm going to do it. I'm finally going to tell Riley, Lucas, and Maya about my relationship with Isadora. They deserve to know. Besides, Riley and Lucas are dating now, and I'm really happy for the two. They really do share this special connection, they will go the distance. Now, I really do hope that Lucas will choose me to be his best man. Otherwise, I'd need to have a word with that guy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucas**

Today is the day, the day I have to go confront my mom about Nick. It seems as if it's not my place to speak, but now that he has abused me, it now concerns me greatly. With Riley by my side for an extra boost of confidence. When ever she felt me start to tense up, she would squeeze my hand for reassurance. How I really love this darn girl. Right as I reached the bar, I stopped, terrified to enter. It was Riley, of course, that prompted me, "Lucas, darling, I know you are scared, but you have to do this. She's your mother, and she could be hurting. And besides, no matter what happens, I'll be right by your side. I love you, Lucas."

I instantly felt a lot better, and I hugged her, folding her into my arms. "Thank you," I breathed, "I love you too, Riles. More than anything, my sunshine." Together, we walked inside.

As soon as we did walk in, the smell of alcohol crashed over me, and it made my nostrils stung like crazy. I scrunched up my nose, and felt the urge that compelled me to just run away. Riley hing by my side the entire time that we were walking. Before long, I ran into my mom. She was wearing a slutty getup, and was mixing a drink while flirting with a random man. The guy just ignored the engagement ring sparkling on her finger. I felt repulsed, and once again wanted to sprint away. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to mom, and greeted her, "Hey, Mom."

Her eyes met mine, and widened as they did. She seemed to not believe her eyes, "Lukey? What are you doing here? Where have you been? Are you okay?"

Fury shot through me, and I started shouting, "Where have I been?! I've been staying with people that actually care about me! You sure never did, you only pretended. If you did, you wouldn't have just let Nick abuse me."

"Lukey, you must know that if I interfered, I would've been abused too. Except, it would be both sexually and physically."

"The thing is, that just proves that you care more about yourself than me. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I can't take it any longer."

"My thoughts were that why have both of us get hurt when a big strong buy can save me."

"That's exactly it Mom! I didn't think that your divorce with Dad would turn you into this. And don't think that I don't know about your meth addiction."

"Don't speak of that man around me! And who said I have a meth addiction? Don't be making accusations about your mother!"

"I can't call you my mother anymore. You love getting high with Nick more than you love me. I found your stash last year. Don't think that I don't see you in that hazy stage. And I see how you throw yourself at men for money! You're a freaking prostitute! You make enough money from that, but you spend it all on you meth! The only reason we haven't lost my apartment is because of my tutoring salary. You know what, this isn't worth it. I'm leaving. Goodbye, Rose Friar. Forever."

Riley looked at me in dismay, and pulled my away frantically. "I'm so sorry, " she started, "It's my fault for making you go there."

I looked into her eyes, "Now, Riles. Don't blame yourself for my problems with my mom."

"I'm still sorry. I didn't know that your mom had that kind of problem."

"Yeah, I had a hunch even before I found the meth, but I kept on deluding myself. Never wanting to actually admit it. But I guess I can't ignore it any longer." We just sat for a while, together, while Riley calmed me down. I can't live without this girl.

**Riley**

I still can't believe that Lucas' mother is like that. That boy of all people doesn't deserve it. But who would deserve such a mother. From what Lucas has told me, she used to be a really good mother, caring. But after his parents got a divorce, the down spiral began, and she just went downhill from there. I hugged him, and just really listened to him talk and vent. I really need to fix this and help him. After all, I love him.

I spent some time with Lucas, and then told him to go home, that I was heading for Maya's. But in truth, I went to see Mrs. Friar. I sped into the bar, and asked for Rose Friar. A woman pointed me towards her, and I followed in that direction. When she spotted me, she spoke, "You're the girl that Lucas was with."

"Yes," I said, "I am. and "I came to talk to you about him."

"I have nothing to say about that douchebag."

"That's your son and my boyfriend you're talking about! Lucas is nothing like that! If anything, he's the most wonderful guy in existance. That's one of the multiple reasons I love him."

"Love doesn't last, silly girl! Look where it got me!"

**Maya**

I'm absolutely elated that Joshua and I are official. That night, we finished up the picnic, and watched a movie at my house. Since he was staying at a hotel with his family, he eventually had to go. Even still, I felt like I was on cloud nine. Who would've though that me, Maya Hart, would be Joshua Matthews' girlfriend? Certainly not me.

**Farkle**

Today, I was going to do it. After thinking for quite some time, I texted Lucas, Maya and Riley, 'Listen, I've been keeping a secret. Isadora and I have been dating for two weeks.'

Almost instantly, there was a reply from all three of them, all the exact same thing, 'That's great, Farkle!' I guess I was worried for absolutely nothing. I now feel so much more free, and as if a weight was lifted off of my chest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucas**

After I left, I felt so compelled to go back and talk to my mother. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to. When I did arrive at the bar, I wsa shocked to see what I did. I saw Riley, and she was talking to my mother. No, actually, she was yelling. "Just becuase you and Mr. Friar had not worked out, doesn't mean that true love doesn't exist. My parents are living proof of that. I believe more in love than in anything. Judge case by case, not all based on one. I love Lucas more than anything, and you should love him too. There's so much to love about that boy. And what kind of mother are you, letting him be beat that way! I know I have no right to say these things, but I care about Lucas much too much to stay out of this."

I realize that I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I need to know. My mother was the next to reply, "Whoever you are, I don't care. You are more of an idiot than Lucas. The two of you are worthless people, and deserve each other. You're just wastes of space!" I could see tears starting to pool in Riley's eyes, but she held them in and stood her ground, not letting the tears fall.

She spoke with so much poison, "I could say the same and so much more to you. What mother calls her own son a bastard?" She stormed off, and then spotted me, "Lucas! I'm sorry I had to, I couldn't bear the idea of you and your mother in such a bad place. But I just made it worse!" The tears finally fell.

"Shh," I consoled her, "It's okay, it's not your fault. You only had my best interests in mind. I love you, Riles."

"No! I just made everything so much worse!"

"Don't worry. We'll get through this, together."

"I really love you, Lucas."

"I love you too, Riles."

**Riley**

Afterwards, we both went home and watched a movie. Together, we cuddled on the couch, and just enjoyed being with each other. I love every single second we spent together, for they are simply pure magic. My heart swells each time he even just speaks, and I feel my heart thumping every so often. Only Lucas could possibly get such an reaction out of me. The nerve of this boy! This is seriously true love, and I don't know how much more I can possibly take before I just burst. I know that he wouldn't intentionally hurt me.

The next day, Missy sauntered up to us, "Lucas!" She declared in a sickly sweet voice, "Did you dump the weird brat yet? If you haven't, you seriously should. I mean, I'm so much better than her, and you deserve better."

I exploded, "Missy Bradford! When will you see that you and Lucas aren't going to happen? We are in love, something you clearly know nothing about. You would if you cared about anything other than your petty self. You better look away from the mirror long enough to see the damage that will always be right behind you!"

Lucas, being the sweet boyfriend he is, backed me up, "Every single word coming out of Riley's mouth is the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth. I love her more than anything in existence, and no matter what, I'll do everything in my power to protect her. Even if we ever broke up, which we never will, I would just wait for Riley. I wouldn't even look twice at you, never mind like you. You've hurt Riley, and that I cannot allow. Anyone that hurts her is awful."

We shared a sweet and short kiss, and I saw Missy stomping off out of the corner of my eyes.I felt whole. Out of breath, I spoke, "Thank you, I really love you Lucas."

**Maya**

That Monday at school, I saw Riley finally stand up to Missy. Boy am I proud of that girl. And I'm really glad that she's with Lucas, especially after what he said about her, and how he defended her against the she-devil Missy. For the past day or so, Josh and I have been texted nonstop these past few days. I finally know why Riley is so obsessed with Lucas. Having a boyfriend really makes you feel loved. And Farkle, I'm so happy that he and Smackle are together! They are the cutest couple, and they work well together. Besides, they're both super smart, off the charts. What I am still worried about though, is my mother. She has been so distant, from me and everyone at work too, according to her friends. I worry so much. I hope that she isn't going to THAT place again. The one of depression, where she went after my father left. I may have been really young when it happened, but I remember it crystal clearly. The memories of the sound of my mother sobbing at night while I was trying to sleep still haunt me so. I wish my all of my heart that my mother could find happiness again. She may be rough on the edges, but she's a great person at heart. What about Riley's Uncle Shawn. Now, the ages could work, and he certainly understands such situations. I wonder how that would work out, don't you?

**Farkle**

Ever since I told everyone else about Isadora, I've felt like a weight has been lifted from my chest, lighter than I have been in ages. My adoration for her runs deep, and the feelings, I hope, are mutual. Now that I have her, I won't ever let her go. Now way in hell. She is the living, breathing example of perfection, and her beauty shines from within, and from without. How is it possible that her inner beauty is even greater than her already gorgeous outer beauty. That shall be the greatest mystery of the world.


End file.
